Kiss Already
by Manderlin
Summary: Summary: Our heroes return from Neverland and things are returned nearly to normal. Pan's curse never happened and Ruby Lucas is tired of watching our leading ladies dancing around one another. She fully intended to play matchmaker. This is so far from where I originally intended to go it's not even funny. SQW-Day 8 Creator's Choice (Matchmaker). Swan Queen.


**A/N:** I have finally finished all the days for Swan Queen! It only took forever. Anyways this didn't come out the way I intended it to at all. I sort of just ran with it. Now that this is done I can finally move on to my other stories. As always I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just playing with them. I don't own them. If I did SQ would be on my screen already.

**Prompt:** Matchmaker; one or more characters make it their mission to get Emma and Regina together. SQW Day 8.

**Kiss Already**

Ruby was not amused. She had watched Emma and Regina dancing around their feelings for one another for over a year. She had noticed the obvious sexual tension the two exhibited even before the curse broke. Now it was so obvious the two had it bad for one another that Snow was currently lamenting to Ruby how she wished her daughter would just kiss Regina already and get it over with.

"I'm telling you Ruby, I don't know if it's because of the pregnancy hormones wreaking havoc on my system or what but I'm ready to knock some serious sense into my daughter. All she talks about is Regina this and Regina that. I'm ready to just lock them in a closet or something and leave them there until they just give in already! Belle says they got into an argument yesterday at the library and she thought she was going to have to kick them out for fear of them having sex on the floor!"

"I already tried the whole locking them in a closet. Didn't work, " Ruby sighed as she gave Snow a refill on her hot chocolate.

Snow's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "That was you?" She squeaked out. "I thought Regina was going to fire her assistant she was so mad, and I mean that literally! Did you really need to lock them in there for 4 hours?"

"I may have accidentally forgotten that I locked them in the closet at Town Hall. In my defense Granny called yelling at me that my break was over and I needed to go back to the diner. Things got a little hectic when Leroy and Whale got drunk and started shouting insults at one another and Granny wanted to see if I could break it up," Ruby said sheepishly giving Snow and apologetic smile.

"Ruby! You just are lucky that David went looking for Emma down at Regina's office otherwise who knows what would have happened! I suggest you send Regina's assistant a fruit basket as an apology too! Emma says all the woman does in Regina's presents now is squeak,"

"Yeah well the fighting just got worse after that. So I had to get a little clever with my Matchmaking," Ruby shrugged her shoulders as Snow narrowed her eyes.

"Ruby Lucas you told me that you had nothing to do with Emma getting so drunk she went and started serenading Regina at 3 in the morning. She broke half a dozen of Regina's windows throwing rocks trying to be 'romantic' like in the movies. Regina was not impressed! You said that you lost her after your 4th shot and had no idea she had managed to stumble her way over to the mansion! Emma and Regina didn't talk for weeks after that! Emma was so embarrassed she took to dropping Henry off at the curb so she wouldn't have to face the Mayor. Not to mention how awkward things were between Emma and David after he had to drag her off Regina's property. I practically had to blackmail them both Emma and Regina over for dinner to get them talking again, and Emma still turns an interesting shade of red every time she sees David," Snow hissed pointing an accusatory finger at the waitress.

"Yeah probably not one of my best ideas,"

"Not one of your…" Snow's voice trailed off before a look of suspicion and determination set in. "What else have you done?!"

"Nothing too bad! I may have made half a dozen phone calls to the Sheriff station saying that I saw someone lurking around Regina's late at night to get Emma over to the mansion. I might have actually spilt water all over Emma on purpose a few times and and tricked Regina into walking in on her while she was changing. Oh and I might have broken into Regina's car last week and drained her battery by leaving the lights on while she was at the office and I might have paid one of the lost boys to cause some trouble in the area so that Emma would be driving by at around that time so she could give Regina a lift home,"

"Ruby!"

"What? Oh stop playing innocent. You're not fooling anyone by inviting Regina to dinner every other week 'for Henry'," Ruby scoffed.

"Well at least my matchmaking isn't going to get someone killed. You are playing with fire here Ruby. Don't come crying to me when Regina finds out and starts trying to burn you to a crisp!"

Ruby sighed defeated. "Okay well, maybe we should work together on this instead of separate? I don't think I've ever met two people so stubborn before who just won't admit they are in love,"

Snow patted Ruby's hand and gave her a small smile. "I think if we work together we can get the two idiots to see what's in front of them in no time. We can even in list Henry in on our little plan. But please Ruby no more locking my daughter in a closet or getting her drunk,"

"Er can we get Regina drunk?" Ruby asked smirking at the image of Regina stumbling around intoxicated.

Snow laughed so hard tears began streaming down her face. "Oh Ruby if you managed to pull that off you'd be a hero. Regina can hold her own," The two friends continued laughing and discussing various new ways to get the former Evil Queen and the Savior together, dubbing their efforts "Operation Swan Queen" in honor of Henry.

* * *

Halfway across town in the Mayor's mansion in the master bedroom, two bodies held one one another tightly as both attempted to catch their breath. Clothes discarded in haste scattered throughout the room, buttons torn off fabric littered the floor. Regina snuggled as close as should could get into Emma, laying her head on Emma's naked chest and sighing in content.

"Why...exactly...haven't...we...been...doing that...since...the day...we met?" Emma gasped out, sweat covering her and Regina's body from their recent exertion. Trailing her hands lightly up and down Regina's naked back. Regina laughed huskily against her causing Emma to shiver with pleasure.

"You say that every time," Regina lifted her head looking at Emma with amusement and something else that Emma recognized but wasn't ready to address. Before responding Emma cupped the burnettes cheek and drew her into a long and lingering kiss.

Breaking a part Emma pressed her forehead against Regina's. "You can't tell me you haven't thought the same," leaning in she kissed Regina again. "We," kiss. "should send," kiss. "Ruby," kiss. "a thank you basket," kiss. "For all the alone time we've been getting in her attempts at playing matchmaker," Emma cut off any reply Regina would have given by sealing her lips over the former Queen's in a long kiss.

Regina groaned, kissing Emma back hard in attempt to show her everything she wasn't ready to say out loud. The two only broke apart when the need for air became paramount. Regina gasped as Emma trailed wet kisses over her neck and collarbone. "But then...Emma," Regina attempted say in between moans, as pleasure coursed throughout her body. "We wouldn't get locked into closets at Town Hall, or accidently walk in on each other half dressed at Ruby instigation," Regina pressed her body completely against Emma, a hand clutching the blonde's head in places as Emma bit Regina's neck and the soothing the spot with more more kisses. "Not to mention all those family dinner's your Mother tries to trick me into attending," Emma began sucking eagerly at the spot on Regina's neck, attempting to mark Regina. "Oh Emma please," Regina whined.

Emma smirked. "You would think she would have figured out something was going on since after every one of those dinners ends with you and I fighting and Henry spending the night at their house," came her muffled reply before she went back to kneeing Regina's neck with her teeth placing small nips near the brunette's ear. "But we really should put my poor Mother and Ruby out of their misery,"

Clutching blonde tresses and pulling Emma away from her neck, Regina forced Emma to look her in the eye. "We'll tell them all tomorrow, now shut up and kiss me,"


End file.
